Diving with Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (SCUBA) is an activity that currently encompasses such areas like recreation/tourism, industrial/commercial, security/rescue and scientific research. It stands for an activity that features a significant number of equipment which, due to its nature (weight, size, and fragility) entails an outstanding logistic operation. As for recreational dives, dive centres represent a chief support for scuba diving, by providing the facilities whereupon diver may find availability of rental equipment, as well as a place to store, to remove and to wash his/her own scuba gear, charging one's scuba tanks, while getting transportation to the dive spot, dive training centre, among other services.
The equipment transportation, distribution and control, as well as washing, drying-out and storage of scuba gear stand for a major time and labour employed in the activity of a recreational dive centre, particularly if its location is away from dive spots or the mooring point. Scuba gear comprises both heavy equipment and fragile items, and its poor storage and transportation, even if along small distances, can frequently lead to serious damages to the equipment.
Whenever so possible, recreational divers are always searching for new dive spots. However, many areas provide optimum conditions for diving during only part of the year, which in turn will restrict the launch of new dive centres in those areas that fail to be properly explored by diving tourism industry due to its lack of available logistic support.
As far as scientific diving, commercial/industrial diving or diving carried out by security and rescue forces, the mobile scuba diving centre can further meet, also due to its specific layout, to straightforward requirements of easier displacement means, improved safety in transportation, enhanced facility, comfort and swiftness to dress/undress diver's own scuba gear and the proper storage, maintenance and preservation of all scuba gears.